1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply units, and particularly relates to a power supply unit for providing power to servers and a power supply system for servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices, such as a server system, employ individual power supply cables to provide power for a number of servers. Therefore, each of the servers has to be equipped with an individual transformer and an individual rectification. Requiring individual transformers and individual rectifications may complicate structures of the servers. Having complicated structures inside the server is not only hard to manage, but also inconvenient to maintain.
Therefore, a power supply unit is desired to overcome the above described shortcomings.